<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tree House Love by EmoWithOddSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564011">Tree House Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks'>EmoWithOddSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, this has been sat in drafts for 6 months</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet and Yvie grow up together and eventually fall in love where it all began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tree House Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Yvie’s family had moved into their new house, the treehouse that sat at the edge of the garden was broken and neglected. The roof had collapsed in and the wood walls had begun to rot away in places.<br/>After begging for weeks Yvie finally convinced her parents to fix up the old structure. Yvie spent hours drawing different pictures to decorate the inside, claiming that’s where she would live from now on.<br/>Eventually the treehouse was finished. The outside had been painted a neon green colour, by request of Yvie and inside had been filled with various toys and games. Yvie rarely spent time anywhere else and only left her den to go to school and when her mother dragged her down to go to bed.<br/>Up there she didn’t feel alone. Everyone at school had called her names but in her treehouse she didn’t need friends. Or so she thought.<br/>A new family moved in next door. Yvie’s mother had gone round one sunny morning to welcome them, bringing an unenthusiastic Yvie with her.<br/>A blonde haired woman opened the door to greet Yvie’s mother, behind her another little girl clung to her mothers leg.<br/>Yvie gave a shy wave.<br/>“Say Hello Scarlet.” The blonde woman pushed the girl forward towards Yvie.<br/>“Hi.” She said quietly, looking away.<br/>Yvie’s mother smiled at the two girls.<br/>“Yvie, why don’t you go show Scarlet your treehouse.” She encouraged.<br/>Yvie held out her hand to Scarlet who hesitantly took it. They began to walk around Yvie’s house and into the back garden where the treehouse stood.<br/>“Do you wanna play?” Yvie smiled.<br/>“Sure!” <br/>And from that moment the two girls were inseparable. Everyday they spent together brought them closer together. In their games Scarlet would always take the place of the beautiful princess and Yvie would be the dragon that would protect her from the knights that wanted to ‘save her’ because boys were icky.<br/>Many sleepovers happened over the summer, staying up late to watch the stars and tell each other everything. They would fall asleep cuddled up to one another and when Yvie’s mother went to check on them, she made sure to get pictures of the adorable scene.<br/>Their friendship stayed through the years. Now at thirteen and beginning to learn new things about themselves they sat up in the treehouse sharing whatever gossip had been floating around school.<br/>“Did you hear about Brooke and Vanessa?” Scarlet picked at the fluff on her school jumpers sleeve.<br/>Yvie looked up from the homework she had been trying to complete for the last hour with no luck so far.<br/>“Nope”<br/>“Apparently they’re together now, like together together.” Scarlet casually said, leaning back against the wooden wall behind her.  “Do you like anyone?”<br/>Yvie avoided the question by quickly grabbing her phone from her pocket and claiming that she had been called for dinner. She stuffed the homework back in her bag and began to rapidly climb down the ladder which lead up to the treehouse.<br/>Sprinting into the house Yvie slammed her bedroom door shut. <br/>Scarlet couldn’t know how she truly felt about her. </p><p>After that the two began to slowly grow apart. Scarlet found herself a new group of friends, climbing up the social ladder while Yvie remained alone at the bottom.<br/>They had branded her ‘Yvie Oddly’ to show the distaste for how weird she was but Yvie had took it as a compliment. If the wanted to treat her as a monster then she would be a monster. It was safer.<br/>The only thing that gave evidence of the two ever being friends was the old treehouse. Yvie had traced the shapes of their names carved into the wood a thousand times. She had found herself climbing up here more and more as the school year came to a close and the warm evenings grew longer. Cigarette smoke now clung to the little curtains, another habit picked up since she and Scarlet parted ways. <br/>“Yvie?” Scarlet’s head popped up through the trap door making Yvie drop her cigarette.<br/>“Shit! What you doing here?”<br/>Scarlet climbed in fully, her body twisting at an awkward angle as she attempted to fit her legs in.<br/>“I needed to see you away from all the idiots at school.” <br/>Yvie stubbed out her cigarette on the wall and turned to the red head. There was something wrong in Scarlet’s eyes, a rare form of fear which concerned Yvie.<br/>“I missed you, so much.” Tears were clearly being held back.<br/>“I missed you too. I’m sorry.” For the first time in a long while Yvie felt that she could breath clearly. “You know why I left that day, don’t you?” <br/>Scarlet nodded and brought herself closer to Yvie to pull her into a hug. The initial stiffness quickly disappeared as Yvie let herself melt into Scarlet’s touch. <br/>“You loved me.”<br/>Yvie nodded.<br/>“And I love you.” Scarlet kissed Yvie like she would disappear at any moment. She tasted like strawberry lipgloss and cigarettes, it became instantly addictive.<br/>Yvie shifted so that Scarlet lay on top of her as they made out. Her hands traveled down to Scarlet’s waist which she gently squeezed until their lips broke apart. <br/>Yvie smiled as Scarlet placed her head under her chin and cuddled into her.<br/>Both were happy within the treehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>